The Tamaranean Comfort
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: Sonic pays a visit to the Teen Titans at the Titans Tower to hang out but heard some heartbreaking news about Robin and Starfire. Sonic soon took the chance to help comfort the tamaranean and both of them get into a one steamy session. SonicxStarfire.


The Tamaranean Comfort

It was a beautiful day in Jump City and there hasn't been any crime as of late for the past few days. Everything seem to be just fine. Somewhere, around jump city, there is a certain blue hedgehog zooming, it was heading right towards the tower with the giant letter T. It was the Titans Tower, home of the famous Teen Titans. It was the famous hero who save the world countless times, Sonic the Hedgehog heading over to the tower to pay a visit to the Teen Titans.

Sonic ran onto the water in top speed and he soon got there seconds after. Sonic approach to the door and knocks on the door opening that anyone can answer. Suddenly, it did, it was a animal morphing teen with green skin and pointy ears. His eyes jolt wide, happily to see who it is.

"Sonic, my man, how are you!" Beast Boy greeted.

"Hey yourself Beast Boy, how's it hangin'?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much dude, just stuck in boredom since there aren't any crime going on."

"I can see that."

"But since you're here, come on in. I've been meaning to have a rematch with you."

"To get your butt whopped again. Fine by me."

Sonic enters the tower and walks with Beat Boy up top of the living room. They arrive and they head to the sofa, a half man and half machine look over and smile knowing who it is.

"If it isn't my boy Sonic! What's cracking?" Cyborg greeted.

"Hey Cyborg, long time no see. How's bizz?" Sonic responded.

"Oh it's all good, no complaints here. By the way I'm seeing someone now."

"Really? Who?"

"It's Bumblebee from the Titans East."

"Oh yeah, that's awesome. Good to know that you're in a relationship."

"Yeah. We decide to hit it off and see how this would go."

"You'll never know, it could be good."

"I hope so."

"So where is everyone else?"

"Raven's in her room meditating and Robin is training and Starfire…"

Before Beast can finish, there is Starfire enter the room who seem to be a little sad. It made Sonic surprise and look to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Um… why is Star not in her cheerful mood today?" Sonic asked.

"She and Robin called it quits. Well… Robin did." Beast whispered.

"Really? What did Robin do?"

"Robin decide it's best to just remain friend and not wanting to jeopardize their friendship. Starfire understood it but as days went on, she became depressed. She really liked Robin and now looking at her right now…" Cyborg explained but pause just to look at Starfire.

Starfire grabs the mustard from the cabinet and drinks it before heading back to her room.

"Oh man… that's sad. Has anyone try cheering her up, comforting her?" Sonic asked.

"We try but it didn't seem to work and Beast boy try to make her laugh but it didn't work either." Cyborg retorted.

"Dang. You know what, I'm going to go talk to her but for now I'll leave her be because I got to beat Beast Boy in Street Fighter."

"What! No way, this time I'm going to beat you."

"I play next." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy turn the game on and the trio start playing video games, hanging out and having a good time. Sonic couldn't help but to feel bad for Starfire. He knew that she really liked him but hearing they broke up, it made it worse for Starfire and Sonic knew that he wants to her help and comfort her anyway but how. He'll just have to think of something. Other than that, Sonic decides to ask them more about their relationship.

"Tell me, was Robin and Starfire's relationship were good. How did they started dating before Robin break things off with her?" Sonic asked.

"It was back at Tokyo when we discover someone who is planning something bad who goes by the name Broshogun. We thought he's the bad guy creating Japanese criminals but it was the inspector's doing. Robin was framed placing charges on him for murder." Beast Boy explained.

"However, that soon came to an end when we stopped him and we freed Broshogun who now rests in peace. He didn't need to suffer anymore and he's finally free. That's when Robin and Starfire started a relationship." Cyborg added.

"So overall, they begin dating after you guys stopped what was happening back at Tokyo." Sonic assured.

"That's right. But man we had a lot of fun back at Tokyo."

"I even got a lot girls fallen in love with me." Beast said with pride.

"Good to see that you guys had decided to take a break and enjoy Tokyo."

"Yeah. You should head over there one day Sonic, it's awesome."

"And all of that delicious food you can eat." Cyborg added rubbing his stomach.

"I'll try whenever I get the chance while I'm out traveling and adventuring." Sonic retorted.

The hedgehog continue hangout with Cyborg and Beast Boy and watching them play. Although, Sonic thought about Starfire and have some thoughts about talking to her and help try to cheer up Starfire.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sonic had just finished playing with Beast Boy and Cyborg, he even catch up with Robin and Raven when they headed to the lobby hearing that Sonic is here. Sonic walking to Starfire's room to help her. He arrives there in seconds after and stop by her door. Taking a deep breath, Sonic knock the door to get her attention.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked.

"Hey it's me, Sonic." Sonic answered.

"Friend Sonic, I… I didn't see you in the lobby. Were you with Friend Beast Boy and Cyborg?"

"Yeah. I was playing video games. So can you open the door and talk to me."

There was silence and Sonic waited for a moment. The door open and Starfire is seen with tears from her eyes has if she's been crying. Sonic could tell that she's deeply hurt and wanted to comfort her.

"I… I heard about what happen. I'm… I'm sorry." Sonic apologized.

Starfire nodded and frown, she was just about to close the door but Sonic step his foot inside and let himself in before the door closed. Sonic eventually pulled Starfire close for a comforting hug surprising the tamaranean.

"It's ok, I'm here so just let it out." Sonic permitted stroking her back.

Starfire couldn't control herself , couldn't control her emotions and begin to cry and holding Sonic tightly to his embrace. Sonic closed his eyes, bow his head and comforting the alien the best way he could and he can't stand seeing his friends sad and cry like this. It almost like he wanted to cry also but kept his courage and hold to Starfire. The tamaran cried for minutes, letting all of it out from the hurtful heartbreak and Starfire wiping the tears from her beautiful green eyes and sniffled, Sonic let go of Starfire so that she can have some space to breath.

"Thank you friend Sonic, you're so sweet." Starfire thanked.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. So… do you want to talk about it? If you don't want to then I understand, I can leave and let you have your moment to yourself. Sorry if I bothered you. I just thought you might want a friend to talk to." Sonic retorted.

The hedgehog prepare to make his departure and leave the room but Starfire stopped him. She grabs Sonic by the wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Don't leave, please stay here with me. I can use a friend and I think it's you that could help me." Starfire pleaded.

Sonic turn around to face Starfire. The hedgehog nodded and gives her a small smile.

"Sure thing." Sonic accepted.

Sonic joins with Starfire to sat on the edge of her bed. Sonic clasp his hands and look down and Starfire looking down to the ground hugging herself. It was a moment of silence for the both of them and Sonic waited patiently for Starfire to tell her story about the breakup between Robin and Starfire. The blue blur turn his head, narrowing his eyes over at the saddened tamaranean.

"So… care to tell me what happen between you and Robin and how did you guys break up?" Sonic asked.

"Well... it begin like this…"

* * *

 _Flashback, a few days ago in the Titans Tower…_

 _It was a beautiful day and everything has gone well at the titan's tower. Starfire just finish walking Silkie, the tamaranean looking forward to enjoy some quality time with her boyfriend, the leader of the Teen Titans: Robin. Starfire headed to the lobby to meet with the other titans, Raven reading her book, Cyborg and Beat Boy playing video games, competing each other, and there is Robin at the table reading a newspaper and listening to music._

 _Starfire flew over to Robin and kisses him on the cheek._

" _Hello friend Robin, how glorious to see you." Starfire greeted._

" _Hey Starfire. I've been waiting for you to talk to you." Robin responded in a calm tone._

" _Really? What do you want to talk about?"_

" _It's best we do it in private."_

 _The tamaranean nodded and follows Robin out of the room and into the hallways, making the coast is clear, Robin begin talking._

" _So what is that you want to talk with me friend Robin? Starfire asked._

" _Starfire, I had wonderful days and it's been great for weeks since we started dating. I enjoy our moment together and I can't stop loving it. However, I'm calling it quits." Robin confessed._

 _Starfire bulge her green eyes of shock._

" _What do you friend Robin, did I do something wrong?" Starfire asked._

" _No. You didn't do anything wrong. I want to break things up between us and not jeopardize our friendship."_

" _What is the breakup?"_

" _It… it means ending a relationship."_

" _So… you're breaking up with me?"_

" _Yeah. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship and we should just remain as friends. I hope you can understand that."_

" _Of course, friend Robin. I understand."_

" _Thank you, Starfire. I don't mean to hurt you and it was never my intention."_

 _Starfire nodded understanding what Robin meant, the boy wonder heads back to the lobby wit the other titans. Starfire's smile turn from smile to a sad one and in her heart, it was broken into pieces, pieces that won't be restored again and simply head back to her room and thought about what just happened._

* * *

 _Flashback end, back to reality…_

Sonic remained speechless of the story. He didn't know what to say or what he should say to the matter. He can tell that Starfire who truly loved Robin and felt depressed over the breakup. Starfire look away, trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't bring herself to do it as it was too much for it to control her emotions.

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry to hear that Starfire." Sonic apologized, feeling bad for the tamaranean.

"Me too. I truly love Robin and wants to remain friends again, I can understand that and I kept thinking about friend Robin. I am truly what they say the heartbroken." Starfire retorted.

Sonic pulls Starfire into a hug and rubs her arm.

"It's going to be ok, I'm sure you'll find love again someday. Besides, it's not like the world is ending right?" Sonic asked.

It made Starfire to giggle a bit. She enjoy the comfort from the hedgehog and his little sense of humor.

"You are a beautiful, strong, independent, and honest girl that I know. I don't like seeing my friends sad so turn that frown upside down and show me that carefree smile you always share." Sonic comforted.

It made Starfire smile of Sonic's compliment and his comfort. She take Sonic's heart by heart and bring her genuine smile again and hugged Sonic.

"Thank you friend Sonic, I feel better now all thanks to you." Starfire thanked.

"Hey. It's what friends are for right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. You are a true friend, Sonic."

"Glad I can help. So are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Good to know. I just need to make sure. Well then, let's head on back to…"

All of sudden, the alarm just went off alerting there is crime around in Jump City. Sonic and Starfire rush and see the titans ready to go.

"Trouble, the Hive Five are at it again." Robin notified.

"I'm going to sit this one out. You guys go on ahead." Sonic said.

"Perhaps I should stay here with Sonic, he can use the company." Starfire suggested.

"Ok. We'll call when we need you Starfire." Robin acknowledged before meeting with the other titans.

Sonic look to Starfire cocking his eyebrow.

"Um… how come you didn't go with them to stop the Hive Five?" Sonic asked.

"I want to spend a little more time with you Sonic. It's the least I can do for you helping me. Also, I wanted to clear my mind off from thinking about friend Robin and need to be awhile from Robin for a little while." Starfire confessed.

"I understand. So what do you want to do, we can do whatever you want. It's totally up to you."

"No, no I insist. What would like to do?"

"Hmm… to be honest, I don't know."

Sonic look away, whistling and think what he can do with Starfire staring at him. Sonic return his attention to Starfire but blush a bit. It was a moment of silence between the two and none of them speak. The silence filled the air with Sonic and Starfire didn't bother speaking or think of something that would kill off some time for the Titans to return back from stopping the Hive Five. Sonic start to gaze up to Starfire's eyes, never knew how beautiful they look and suddenly, he approach closer to Starfire and kept staring at her eyes. Sonic then breaks the silence to converse with the tamaranean.

"Hey Starfire." Sonic said.

"Yes friend Sonic?" Starfire responded.

"I… I never realize how beautiful your eyes are."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Without a doubt. I never knew a tamaranean like yourself could be this beautiful."

"Thank you friend Sonic."

"Yeah. No problem… um… have you thought about what you like to do?"

"No, not yet. Perhaps we can watch TV?"

"Maybe."

Starfire suddenly drove herself closer to Sonic and wraps her arms around Sonic, both the hedgehog and the alien look into each other's eyes. Their bodies heating up and feel some kind of sensation between them.

"Sonic…" Starfire started.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think we can… how they say on my planet… called… the mating?"

"Mating? Are you referring to as sex?"

"Yes. The mating?"

"I… are you sure? Because you had a nasty breakup with Robin and I think it's too soon if we do this. Are you certain?"

"Yes. The other titans will be dealing with the Hive for a while and we can spend more time together in my room."

"I… I guess so… okay. If you want to do this, I accept. It's your call so you call the shots."

Starfire smile, she takes Sonic's hand and guide him back to her bedroom. Once they enter the bedroom, they close the door and Starfire could not control herself any longer. The tamaranean rushed in and kissed Sonic straight on the lips. Sonic returning the kiss and they engage in a lip lock, in other words making out in the process. The two begin caress each other, Sonic rubbing the tamaran's body touching her every feature. It even causes Starfire to moan by his tough and the way how Sonic caress her, it started to feel extremely good. The heat inside Starfire started to rise and it made her to kiss Sonic deeper by deepening the kiss. Soon they wrestle their tongues for dominance, they start to get intimate with one another.

They spend a minute or two with the French kiss and Starfire take control and win the tongue wrestling and pulls Sonic closer to hold him tight in her arms. Sonic was shocked at first but decide to let it slide and continue kissing Starfire and resumes to caress her body. As they kiss, Sonic slide down his hands over to Starfire's rump, his hands grab the fabric of her purple skirt and slowly lifts it up and unveils her glorious ass. She wore white panties under her skirt and Sonic takes his hand to her ass cheek and copes a feel, groping it nice and gently. This made Starfire moan, Sonic made the tamaran squeal with ecstasy by his touch so Sonic decides to give it a nice squeeze earning another squeal from Starfire.

The two kiss for minutes now, both of them didn't bother stopping but let the moment to sink in. The other titans are going to gone for a while dealing with the Hive Five. It was a perfect time to get down and dirty since there won't be anyone interrupting. Sonic squeezing Starfire's ass again this time with both hands as Starfire continue to moan by Sonic's touch and with the hedgehog groping her. Starfire now in heat, her mind wanting Sonic badly and she couldn't control herself anymore. The two remain kissing for a few more minutes. Sonic decides to punish Starfire a bit by spanking her right in the ass causing her ass cheek to jiggle. It made the tamaran to squeal, jumping in shock but soon she finds it attractive and Sonic spank her ass again.

Both Sonic and Starfire continue with the kiss with Starfire starts to rub Sonic, caressing him as she deepens the kiss more. Sonic kissing Starfire back, making the tamaranean moan with his hands still fondling her ass. Sonic went on to rub them for his heart content with his instincts take effect. Sonic squeezes her rear and shakes it earning a soft moan from Starfire herself. Suddenly, Sonic lets Starfire's rear go which causes it to jiggle. Sonic smacked it once more to make it jiggle once again earning a loud squeal from Starfire.

Finally, the two pull away from their long and everlasting kiss, Sonic and Starfire look into each other's eyes and can't help but to smile.

"That was a glorious kiss." Starfire said.

"Yeah… it sure was. You're a good kisser." Sonic complimented.

"Same goes to you friend Sonic. Shall we continue?"

"Well… we did gone too far and the others won't be back anytime soon so why not, have some fun."

Starfire giggled and Sonic pulls her close and start touching her body. Sonic's hand grasping to Starfire's ass, Starfire look over her shoulder watching Sonic's hand groping her as his hands start to ravage her body. His hands touching every feature of her body and it moaned Starfire, she wanted more from the hedgehog and her mind isn't thinking straight but thinking about the lust that's taking control of her body and mind. Sonic begin touching her breasts with Starfire watching with amusement. It made her giggle and the hedgehog start to massage her breasts, he even tweaked her erected nipples earning a squeal from the tamaran herself. Sonic noticing this, notice how Starfire is enjoying it and the way he touched her.

"You like it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. It feels wonderful. Please… don't tease me so much." Starfire pleaded smiling.

"I don't plan too."

The hedgehog spend three whole minutes massaging and fondles Starfire's breasts making the tamaran to moan for him. Seconds after with Sonic stop fondling her breasts, the hedgehog pulls Starfire and they kiss again. After a minute or two of kissing, Sonic stop the kiss and look around for something. It made Starfire curious.

"Is something the matter friend Sonic?" Starfire asked.

"Just wondering, do you have a radio here in your room?" Sonic questioned.

"No I do not. Why?"

"I was just going to place some music while we do this. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Sonic exits out Starfire's room to get something. Starfire waited patiently as she clasp her hands together for Sonic's arrival. Seconds after, it didn't take long for Sonic to come back but he brought the radio inside of Starfire's room and sets it on the table. Checking the radio, Sonic plugs a USB cord and plugs in his IPod and plays a song.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked.

"Setting up the mood for the two of us." Sonic answered.

Finding a song that would be perfect, Sonic pick the song and plays: **Avant – Makin' Good Love**. Sonic turns around and slowly approaches and takes Starfire's hands into his and brings her closer. The true blue pulls her closer and look into her eyes.

"Now are you ready? You sure you want to do this, we can stop if you like?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I am certain Sonic and I need more than comfort. Let's continue." Starfire said with sincerity.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Sonic and Starfire kiss for the third time, this time they got intimate with one another sharing another intimate moment of kissing. This continue for only four minutes before Sonic breaks away the kiss. Sonic kick his shoes off to get comfortable and making himself at home. First, Sonic begin strip off Starfire's skirt, pulling then down to her ankles and Starfire lifts her legs to get them off. Sonic even strips off her panties to reveal her snatch and is leaking wet juices down to her inner thighs, then Sonic takes Starfire's top off and showcases a white bra on and he takes it off also as he unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side. Starfire now naked only wearing her thigh high boots and gauntlets but the tamaran takes them off.

Sonic gets more comfortable as he strips off his clothes and shoes including his boxers to join with Starfire. After that's done, Sonic then joins with Starfire as she takes Sonic's hand and guides him to her bed. The two join together and kiss once again, couldn't get enough of each other and remain kissing for two or three minutes. Sonic and Starfire depart their lips away and Starfire slowly spread her legs wide enough for Sonic and proceeds to get on top of the tamaran. His erected shaft in its full size, readied against her wet snatch.

Before Sonic could proceed to continue further, he look to Starfire, looking into her beautiful green eyes before they could keep going.

"Are you ready, Starfire?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. More than ready." Starfire answered with concern.

"Alright, I'm going in. Here goes nothing."

Sonic slowly penetrates his cock right inside of Starfire's wet snatch. It slowly insert it right inside and Sonic gives it a quick thrust. It made Starfire to squirm in pain, feeling how big Sonic enter her.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Give me a moment." Starfire responded.

Sonic nodded, waited patiently for Starfire to get use to his size. Once she's ready, Sonic start thrusting slowly, taking it easy as he rested his hands on the bed and thrust Starfire away. The tamaran's body start moving from his thrusts, the true blue looking into her eyes as he pumps his erection into the alien. Starfire begin to moan moments after, the hedgehog kept thrusting slow for four minutes and few seconds after. Sonic start to feel that Starfire is slowly enjoying the pleasure and the pain slowly fade and turn into pleasure so the blue blur start thrusting a little faster to pick up the pace. Starfire's body start moving a little fast when Sonic thrusted fast into her snatch in a normal speed.

The tamaran close her eyes, clenching the sheets as she takes Sonic's shaft into her womb from his thrusts. The true blue begin groaning when he feels her walls beginning to tighten around his shaft. Sonic could careless and not worry about that and with that the true blue concentrate his pace and to make Starfire feel good. It was his objective and the way how Starfire moans it turns him on just to hear her erotic voice. Starfire let out a couple more moans, wanting more from Sonic and opens her eyes to look at Sonic.

"Sonic… *Moan* please go faster. Give me the pleasure." Starfire moaned.

"Okie dokie then." Sonic obliged.

Sonic gives Starfire like how she requested. Sonic start pumping his shaft hard as he can into the tamaran. Starfire now really feeling the pleasure is flowing her body, filling her with sexual waves of ecstasy. Sonic again groaned but he kept going, her snatch felt too good and he couldn't stop himself, he just keeps going. The blue blur now hearing Starfire's voice, she starting to enjoy the pleasure that Sonic gives to her. Starfire wraps her arms around the blue hedgehog and pulls him closer. She even stroke his spines as he drives his erection into her. This time their passionate sex starting to get intimate.

Sonic now going faster, pumping his shaft hard into the tamaran and it had made Starfire's moans increases, it even increases the volume knowing how much she enjoys it. Starfire hold Sonic tight in her arms, she spread her legs wide allowing Sonic to make her feel extremely good. The amount of ecstasy that Starfire is in and unbelievable, the hedgehog kept thrusting, kept going like the energizer bunny as he too feeling the ecstasy with his thrusts. Both Sonic and Starfire moan together, feeling the intimacy in the air as their sex rages on. Sonic kept thrusting into Starfire for minutes now, he didn't even bother stopping. His waist move on its own due from the amount of pleasure and the lust taking control of his mind and body.

Starfire's body moving faster, the tamaran moan louder as Sonic gives it to her again. Sonic thrusted harder, sending Starfire into overdrive with his hardcore thrusting, not holding anything back this time. Sonic leans away, looking into her eyes and continues on driving his shaft rapidly into the tamaran, Starfire let go of Sonic and spread her arms out, resting on the bed and eventually close her eyes continuing to moan to Sonic, begging for more as the blue blur resume to give the tamaran more pleasure that she enjoys.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic… right there…" Starfire moaned.

"You're still tight Starfire. Ngh! But it feels so good." Sonic groaned.

"Please go faster, give me more of the pleasure."

"Alright, you got it then."

Sonic speed up his pace, this time going in sonic speed. Sonic using his speed to give it to Starfire like how she wanted and putting his back into his thrust. This cause Starfire to let out a loud scream of ecstasy, the way how Sonic going faster, the way how Sonic thrusted her harder, and the way how Sonic is pleasuring her is making the tamaran go crazy. Slowly she open her eyes and starts breathing heavily from the amount of ecstasy she's in right now. Sonic now dominating the tamaran, making her go nuts each and every second thrusting Starfire. Starfire's body moving rapidly from Sonic's rapid thrusting and how hard he punishes the tamaran.

"Sonic… *Moan* oh Sonic…" Starfire moaned.

Sonic gritting his teeth, the two continue with their sexual intercourse for minutes now. The room begin to smell of sex, their bodies are drenched in the beads of sweat and there is a lot of moaning coming from Starfire herself. Sonic had made Starfire feeling the overdrive of ecstasy, he smile knowing that Starfire is enjoying the sex and having a good time if not a wonderful time in this heated sex. Sonic gritted his teeth, he can feel that he's closing in to his limit. Starfire soon starting to feel that her time is almost up and that is almost at her limit.

Both Sonic and Starfire moan together, both of them on the urge of climaxing anytime soon and the sex continues. The blue blur deliver a few of his hardcore thrusting with sonic speed before going faster, trying to hold it in a little more to enjoy the pleasure.

"Uh! Uh! UH! UH! UUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed.

"Starfire!" Sonic cried.

Sonic let out a cry and he finally let loose, reaches his limit as start ejaculating. The hedgehog begin shooting gobs of white liquid out of his penis, filling Starfire's inside with them like cream and Starfire squirting hot wet juices out from her snatch, gushing them onto Sonic's shaft and coating them. Her juices mix up with Sonic's sperm and the two mix together into one like a mix cocktail. Starfire cried out of ecstasy when she had an orgasm, both Sonic and Starfire climax together from the amount of pleasure that they both were in.

Seconds after the climax, Sonic finally pulls away from Starfire, he had ejected his shaft out from Starfire's snatch and lie down next to her on her right. Both panting, catching their breaths from their heated sex. They both look up at the ceiling and Starfire turn her head over to Sonic.

"That… was… glorious…" Starfire said while catching her breath.

"Yeah. It… sure was. Do you feel much better now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Much better, all thanks to you Sonic. Thank you so much for being there for me and the mating."

"You're welcome. Glad I can help a friend out. Seeing you smile makes me feel happy. I don't have to worry about anything now."

Sonic and Starfire remained quiet for the time being, listening to the music that is filled in the room. Starfire look to Sonic before she can start to cuddle with him.

"What do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Sonic answered.

Suddenly, Sonic's IPod changing the song as it begin playing: **Michael Jackson – Break of Dawn**. Sonic look to Starfire and sat up.

"So… do you want to do it again? The titans will be gone or a while. Just thought I ask." Sonic asked.

"Yes. I would love to." Starfire accepted.

"Really? Cool. This time you be on top."

Starfire smiled, giggling as she climbs on top of the blue blur. Starfire taking Sonic's shaft as it was already in its full size and the tamaran insets it back inside and slams her hips down onto Sonic's lap. Resting her hands on the hedgehog's chest and start moving, grinding, and bouncing her hips on the hedgehog to ride him like a saddle. The blue blur wraps her hands around Starfire's waist and caresses it and Starfire looks down to Sonic and moan, feeling more pleasure while riding him.

"Uh. Uh…" Starfire moaned.

Starfire begin picking up the pace wanting more pleasure, the tamaran started riding on Sonic harder, she didn't care if the pain would hurt her knowing it'll turn into pleasure. Starfire can feel Sonic's shaft pushing deeper into her snatch that sends Starfire into overdrive once again. Starfire tilt her head up, her eyes stare at the ceiling of her room as she move her hips faster in rapid speed. This causes her bed to shake, squeaking in motion from each and every movement of her hips. Sonic continues to caress, sooth her hips before reaching his hands over to grope Starfire's breasts. Starfire moaned as she feels the pleasure even the arousal as the sex rages on, this time going crazy as both Sonic and Starfire moan in the heat of ecstasy, both not wanting to stop as the sex continues.

Starfire lean inward towards Sonic and pressed her lips against his sharing an aggressive kiss. Sonic reaching his hands down to Starfire's rump and squeezes it hard earning a loud squeal from Starfire as both of them are caught up in the moment. Little did they know, the sex was going to go on for a long time as both of them switch positions, getting freaky with one another that makes their sex to get more erotic:

First: Starfire on her back with Sonic being on top. Her long legs resting on the hedgehog's shoulders and the blue blur holding her by the legs and rapidly thrusted Starfire. Her eyes rolling backwards to her skull when the hedgehog thrusted her hard and deep into her snatch. Sonic showing no mercy and just gives it to her showering the tamaran more loving into the alien.

Second: Sonic lie down beside of Starfire to her left side. Sonic lifts her right leg up and reenters his erection back inside the tamaran and rapidly thrust her snatch. Starfire looking down, watching Sonic's shaft pumping rapidly into her womb with amusement. It even made her moan from the amount of pleasure that the tamaran is in. Sonic even thrusted hard to add twice the pleasure for Starfire to enjoy that made her moan louder than before.

Third: Starfire on her back with her legs up and spreading them wide holding them with her hands. Sonic place his onto her thighs and continues on thrusting the tamaran. Starfire rested her head on the bed moaning with ecstasy in her voice as Sonic looks down to Starfire, her body rocking in motion when he again give sit to her sending her waves of ecstasy flowing into her body. Sonic even speed up and goes faster to give Starfire more excitement.

Fourth: Sonic sitting the edge of Starfire's bed, looking down as Starfire is down on her knees. Her head appears to be bopping and there is the sound of slurping. Starfire right now looks up at Sonic, sucking Sonic's shaft and pleasures him. This shows that Starfire is performing fellatio/blowjob. The tamaran bops her head faster to increase her pace and sucking Sonic's cock harder that made Sonic to cry out of ecstasy. Starfire working her magic to make the hedgehog to feel extremely good, returning the favor.

Fifth: Sonic on his back with Starfire being on top of Sonic again. She appears to be moving her hips, her waist onto Sonic in a reverse cowgirl making Sonic moan. Starfire had grinded Sonic's shaft with her bare ass, looking over her shoulder and moves it faster, grinding him harder. This is called a buttjob and with how Starfire is grinding on Sonic, it made him moan from the amount of ecstasy that he's in.

Sixth: After Starfire's buttjob, she then reinserts Sonic's shaft back inside her snatch and move her hips fast as she can still in a reverse cowgirl position. Starfire even start playing with her breasts, fondling them for pleasure and Sonic soothes her waist, thus groping her butt when he start to pound her insides. The hedgehog thrusting rapidly into the tamaran, causing Starfire to scream out of ecstasy and moan loud from the pleasure that she's in with Sonic giving it to her.

Seventh: Starfire is faced against the headboard of the bed. Her hands being pressed against the headboard and look behind her shoulder. Sonic behind of Starfire and rapidly gives it to her, pumping his penis in and out of Starfire's womb with all of his might. It made Starfire to scream for more, she started looking down and roll her eyes moaning with ecstasy filling in her body and she couldn't take much more of it. The way how Sonic pump his shaft inside her, it made her go crazy once again.

"Yes! YES! OH YES SONIC! Give it to me! The pleasure inside me and the funny feeling is making me go crazy!" Starfire screamed.

Eighth: Starfire on her back and Sonic again being on top, this time he lifts up her right leg and holds it with one hand and that is his right hand. Reentering back his shaft inside Starfire's snatch, the hedgehog resumes to thrust her, pumping his penis into her and give her more loving along with the pleasure. Starfire clenching the sheets and rested her head on the pillow and takes it all. Sonic grinning mischievously, looking down at Starfire and watches the tamaran moan with amusement and concentrate on giving the alien more and more pleasure for Starfire.

Ninth: With Starfire still on his back, Sonic getting on top of Starfire and places his penis right between her breasts. Starfire squeezes Sonic's wet shaft between her breasts and the hedgehog start to thrust them. This performing a paizuri/titjob. Sonic looking down with a smile, Starfire gazing on the hedgehog's shaft and watch his cock being smothered by her breasts as Sonic continues to thrusts them.

Tenth: Sonic standing up on his feet to the ground. He carries Starfire with his strength. His arms wrapping around her legs and his hands are behind her back and the hedgehog carrying Starfire and rapidly thrusts her womb and performing this Full Nelson position. Starfire moan nonstop, her volume of her voice got louder when Sonic pumps his shaft faster with her watching his penis pounding her insides still and giving her so much pleasure. Two times folds.

Eleventh: Starfire on her back with Sonic being on top. Her legs are up in the air and spread them with Sonic holding Starfire's thighs and thrusts her continuously. He smile, closes his eyes feeling the pleasure coming to him and Starfire with her eyes closed, her arms above her head taking all of it from the true blue. Sonic let go of Starfire's legs afterwards and lean in closer. Both begin making out with Starfire wrapping her arms around Sonic and the hedgehog rapidly gives it to her not stopping or slowing down.

Twelfth: With Starfire still on her back, Sonic take the chance to pleasure her and to return the favor when he uses his tongue. He started licking Starfire's snatch, getting a nice taste as he eats her out. Starfire moaned like crazy when the speedster eating her out and going crazy when Sonic had sent her into overdrive from the pleasure that she's in.

Thirteenth: Sonic bend Starfire over and picks her up by her hips. Sonic reenters his shaft back inside of Starfire and continues to thrust her in, pounding her insides more and more in a wheelbarrow. Starfire's eyes slowly rolling backwards moaning uncontrollably and even going crazy over the pleasure that she's in still. The true blue himself smile and continues to work his magic on the tamaranean.

Fourteenth: With Sonic sitting on the edge of the bed, Starfire now on top of Sonic and riding him with his hands wrapping around her waist. Starfire look into Sonic's eyes with her hips moving on their own due to the lust and grinding him. Sonic even thrusted Starfire a few times before the two again makeout, enjoying another passionate makeot session in a Face-Off position. Starfire continue to moan with her arms wrap around Sonic and both of them hold each other, not wanting to let go.

The sex continue all day and the titans hadn't come back from their mission yet. It appear that they didn't need Starfire's help and hadn't contacted her. Her T-Communicator is set on the side table of the room making sure that Starfire get answers their contact. The tamaran had been enjoying having sex with Sonic all day and now it was night time. Their bodies covered in the beads of sweat, the room has been filled with the scent of sex and there was love juices on the floor and on the bed. It looks like Sonic and Starfire climax a few times while continuing with their heated sex.

Right now, Sonic behind Starfire who is in all fours with her legs spread. The hedgehog had thrusted Starfire faster, pumping his penis harder into her snatch and to make Starfire moan, feeling good, and enjoy the amount of sex that Sonic can deliver. While he thrusted the Starfire, there is a trail of wet juices and Sonic's cum onto Starfire's crotch and ass and onto Sonic's crotch. The blue blur hadn't stop thrusting, he kept going like a sex crazed maniac, enjoying the love making with the tamaran and Starfire had been moaning with pure ecstasy.

The music still continue to play as it changed to: Jodeci – Feenin'. Sonic thrusted Starfire faster going all in and gives it to Starfire making her to go crazy once again. Sonic even spanks Starfire's butt to cause her ass cheeks to jiggle and it made Starfire squeal. Her face buries into the bed, closing her eyes and her body rocking rapidly with Sonic looking down mischievous at the tamaran. Sonic can feel he's closing in to climax yet again, Starfire feel Sonic's penis throbbing, twitching inside her signaling that he's almost there and about to climax. From the amount of pleasure, Starfire too is closing in to her limit as well.

Both Sonic and Starfire moan together for a few more minutes. Starfire sat up and look over her shoulder looking at Sonic who is thrusting her.

"Give it to me Sonic! Please climax with me, let us feel the excitement between us!" Starfire moaned.

Sonic deliver some hardcore thrusts and seconds later, Sonic couldn't hold it and gritted his teeth and Starfire cried out of ecstasy. Both of them reached their limit and they climaxed together at the same time. Both ejaculating their love juices together and mix together into one once again and Starfire's body collapse down to the bed and Sonic ejected his penis out of her snatch. On his knees, the hedgehog catches his breath and Starfire exhausted and she too try regaining her strength.

"Phew! Oh man… that was wild." Sonic said.

"Yes. It sure was. It was glorious. I… had a wonderful time Sonic, thank you so much." Starfire retorted looking over to Sonic.

"Looks like we had sex all day and now it's night time. What are the others taking so long?"

"Yes. I've begin to wonder for myself. Should we check in on them and see if they need help?"

"Yeah. Right after we get cleaned up and-"

"We're back!" a voice shouted.

Soon the other titans had return back from their mission. This cause Sonic and Starfire to jump and look at each other.

"Our friends have returned? What should we do?" Starfire asked.

"We pretend that we had fun hanging out and spending time together. Also, we can't let them know about our affair so let's keep it a secret." Sonic suggested.

Starfire nodded and so they both got cleaned and clean the room knowing it was filthy with Sonic's cum and Starfire's wet juices. Sonic helped wash the blankets and make it like it's brand new and both got their clothes back on. The two exited the room and headed to the lobby to meet with the other titans.

"I guess you didn't need Starfire after all." Sonic said.

"Sonic, what did you and Starfire do?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. What did you guys do when we were kicking Hive Five butt?" Beast Boy added.

"Just hanging out and play a few games. Nothing in particular." Sonic answered.

"Yes. Friend Sonic and I had a glorious time together. He even made some funny jokes that made me laugh." Starfire added.

"Looks like you're back to being cheerful huh Star?" Cyborg noticed.

"Yes. All thanks to Sonic, I feel much better now."

"That's good to know. Good to see you're smiling again."

The titans nodded and they went to do their usual routine. Starfire stared at Robin at first before she meets with Sonic who is walking down the hallways and make his exit.

"Friend Sonic, I want to thank you again for the mating." Starfire thanked.

"It's no problem. I had a great time with you." Sonic responded.

"Tell me friend Sonic, what does that make us?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"About us. We did mate and kiss together so what does that make us?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I know you had a nasty breakup with Robin and still trying to recuperate. I don't think we should start a relationship, it's too soon."

"Yes. I agree. Perhaps we can do this in secret if we ever feel like it?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Plus if you ever want to start a relationship and you really are through with Robin, just give me a call."

Starfire bulge her eyes widened.

"But… how did…" Starfire stammered.

"I know you still have feelings for Robin, I can tell by the look in your eyes. If you want to pursue Robin and feel like one day you guys can get back together, I understand. Just thought I put it out to you." Sonic answered.

"Thank you for understanding Sonic. Also, if you feel like you want to do this again, my door is open for you."

"Thanks Starfire. Well I'm off to a new adventure and see you around."

Starfire smiled and hugged Sonic. Before Sonic could leave, the tamaran pressed her lips and share a goodbye kiss to Sonic. Sonic returning the kiss and lastly he gropes her ass earning one last squeal from the tamaran. After a minute or two from kissing, Sonic prepare to leave and look over to Starfire.

"Just be sure to keep that ass warm for me whenever we get a chance to do it again?" Sonic said winking at Starfire.

"Of course, safe journey friend Sonic." Starfire waved.

Sonic nodded and takes off leaving the titans tower and Jump City and rush on to another adventure.


End file.
